300heroesfandomcom-20200214-history
Orochimaru
'Abilities' ---- Shirohebi Datsuraku Cost: ''- Static Cooldown: '45 seconds *Passive - 'When Orochimaru takes a damage that is more than of Orochimaru's maximum Health, he nullifies the damage, leaves his snakeskin in the attacked location for 5 seconds and becomes stealth for 2 seconds. When enemies touch Orochimaru's snakeskin, they are poisoned for 3 seconds (reducing 40% Movement Speed). Orochimaru cannot trigger this skill effect more than once every 45 seconds. *Note - ''The poison from this skill cannot stack with the same poison from Satsui no Ha. *''Note - ''The stealth effect from this skill will not break when Orochimaru performs his basic attacks or casts his skills. ---- Sen'eijashu Q Cost: 40 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''14 seconds *''Passive - ''Orochimaru's basic attacks deal 15/25/35/45/55 + AP bonus magic damage. *''Active - ''Orochimaru gains 30%/35%/40%/45%/50% bonus Attack Speed, 15% bonus Movement Speed, 12%/14%/16%/18%/20% Spell Vamp and doubles the effectiveness of the passive effect from this ability for 6 seconds. ---- Satsui no Ha W Cost: 70 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Orochimaru spreads his poison in a line, dealing 60/100/140/180/220 + AP magic damage to all enemies hit, poisoning them to reduce 40% of their Movement Speed for 3 seconds and applying mark effect on 1 poisoned hero. Mark effect reduces the damage dealt from Orochimaru by 50% for 4 seconds. Within the mark's duration, if the target takes total damage more than of target's maximum Health from Orochimaru, the next basic attack from Orochimaru will deal of target's maximum Health bonus magic damage on the target and remove the marked effect from them. When Orochimaru gets a hero kill or an assist, he resets this skill's cooldown. *''Note - ''The poison from this skill cannot stack with the same poison from Shirohebi Datsuraku ---- Souja Sousen E Cost: 50 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''14 / 13 / 12 / 11 / 10 seconds *''Active - ''Orochimaru instantly teleports to the enemy's side, dealing 70/120/170/220/270 + AP magic damage to the target and linking himself with the target for 2 seconds. After 2 seconds, if the link still connects with the target, it disappears and stuns the target for 1.5 seconds. *''Note - ''If both Orochimaru and the target move away from each other more than 400 range, the link will break earlier and it will not trigger stun effect on the target. ---- Mandara no Jin R Cost: 100 / 125 / 150 Mana '''Static Cooldown: '''110 / 100 / 90 seconds *''Active - ''Orochimaru summons an All-Covering Snakes field on the target location, the field triggers its effect 5 times within 4 seconds. Each trigger deals 50/80/110 + AP magic damage to all enemies within the field and forces Orochimaru to use Souja Sousen E on a random enemy hero within the field. If Orochimaru links himself with the target that already has a link, the link is broken to deal half of its damage and stun the target for 1.5 seconds. While the field is in effect, this skill can be clicked again to instantly end the field effect earlier. *''Note - ''If Orochimaru is not presented within the field, this field will deal only the damage and not trigger Souja Sousen E's effect. ---- 'Skins' ---- Category:Heroes